Tu Peor pesadilla ( adaptacion )
by Gaby Uzumaqui
Summary: Lucy había dejado atrás su vida como agente del FBI para dedicarse a la mucho más tranquila tarea de escribir novelas de suspense o eso creía ella. Cuando un asesino en serie comienza a recrear de forma exacta los crímenes de sus libros, se ve envuelta de nuevo en una espiral de peligro y clave para detenerle esta en su pasado. Adaptacion: La Presa de Allison Brennan.
1. Prologo

NOTA:

Esta es una historia adaptada de una novela que recien lo empeze a leer me gusto tanto que no dude en hacerle una adaptacion.

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Allison Brennan la historia titula LA PRESA...

Espero que les guste aunque es corto casi cuenta todo jejejej...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **PROLOGO**

La observó desde lejos. Objetivamente, como un científico contemplaría un microbio interesante. Incluso desde esa distancia, era una mujer atractiva.

Pelo rubio y largo recogido en un moño compacto. Un perfil aristocrático. Una nariz como un punto pequeño y puntiagudo. Los huesos de la cara podrían parecer rasgos de nobleza, aunque él los consideraba demasiado angulosos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, discretamente musculoso. Ni uno solo de sus rasgos era suave.

Excepto los ojos.

Los llevaba ocultos tras unas gafas de sol John Lennon, pero él recordaba que eran del color del Chocolate, del color cafe el mismo color de los chocolates que se dan en el dia de san valentin en un día despejado. Sí, tenía unos ojos suaves porque en ellos se adivinaba la emoción, y por eso los ocultaba detrás de esas gafas horribles. Ella quería ser tan dura como lo parecía, pero por dentro era suave. Débil. Una mujer.

Vería esos ojos por última vez en el momento antes de matarla. Se le llenarían de miedo, porque entendería la verdad. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Sí, cuando ella entendiera la verdad, él se habría liberado. Sonrió.

Ella pensaba que él no podía tocarla. ¿Acaso pensaba en él alguna vez? No lo sabía. Pero antes de que acabara el juego, pensaría en él, le tendría miedo, sentiría la fuerza de su venganza.

Matarla no era el principio y, desde luego, no sería el final. Muchas otras también merecían morir.

Pero la muerte de ella sería la que le procuraría mayor satisfacción.

Mientras la miraba, observó que vacilaba al abrir la puerta de su Mercedes cupé negro y miraba a su alrededor. El corazón se le aceleró ligeramente. ¿Acaso lo presentía? Ella no podía verlo y, en caso de que lo viera, ¿se acordaría? La suya era una cara normal y corriente, la cara de un tipo cualquiera. Ella sabía qué era la locura, pero él no estaba loco. Sabía qué era el terror, pero él no era aterrador. Ahora, no. Sabía disimular hábilmente su excitación, su rabia, su ira.

¡Era muy divertido jugar con ella! Una última mirada. Lo miró, aunque no lo veía. Sin embargo, quizás intuyera algo porque subió rápidamente al deportivo y lo puso en marcha. Con el corazón galopante y los puños apretados, él imaginó que la agarraba por su cuello largo y delgado y se lo rompía.

No, no le romperé el fácil.

Demasiado rápido. Al contrario, la estrangularé poco a poco. La ahogaré. Me quedaré mirando mientras se pone azul. Luego la soltaré, que respire un par de veces. Que piense que tiene una posibilidad, que hay una esperanza. Y luego volveré a apretar.

Vería cómo su mirada se llenaba de entendimiento, de miedo, y de una vaga esperanza cada vez que él la dejara respirar. Y, finalmente, la conciencia de que toda esperanza era inútil. Solo la muerte. Y cuando esos ojos claros lo miraran, ella entendería que todo era culpa suya.

Debía haber muerto años atrás.

Se quedó mirando el camino un buen rato después de que el coche desapareció de su vista. Devolvió con cuidado los prismáticos a su funda.

Ella no iría a ninguna parte. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para matarla. Volvió a su coche caminando y lanzó una última mirada hacia la casa antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Le esperaba mucho trabajo en las próximas veinticuatro horas, pero volvería a tiempo para verle la cara cuando le contaran lo que había hecho.

Había llegado el momento de poner manos a la obra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agracias por tomarlo interes cualquier comentario sera bien recivido.

Gracias por leerlo.

Los quiero mucho a todos les mando abrazos y besos.

xoxoxoxo


	2. La primera victima

NOTA:

Esta es una historia adaptada de una novela que recien lo empeze a leer me gusto tanto que no dude en hacerle una adaptacion.

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Allison Brennan la historia titula LA PRESA...

Empezo los casos de asesinatos.. disfrutenlo mucho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **LA PRIMERA VICTIMA**

Lucy Heartfilia se enteró del asesinato de Ur Milkovich por los reporteros que invadieron su jardín. Fue el lunes por la mañana.

Oyó la puerta de un coche que se cerraba violentamente y se despertó asustada. Buscó instintivamente la pistola, que ya no estaba bajo su almohada, y mientras hurgaba entre las frescas sábanas de algodón, recordó que la había dejado en su mesilla de noche. Vaciló un instante, pero luego cogió la Glock y sintió el metal frío en las manos. No atinaba a pensar en un buen motivo para echar mano de su pistola, pero se sentía bien empuñándola.

Se había dormido vestida con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, una vieja costumbre de estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Bajó descalza las escaleras y desde la ventana de su estudio miró para ver quién la visitaba a tan temprana hora de la mañana. El sonido sordo de una puerta de furgón deslizándose hasta cerrarse le hizo pensar que los visitantes eran más de uno. Con el índice, apartó un poco las venecianas para mirar.

Por su ropa arrugada y sus libretas, supo que eran reporteros de la prensa. Los de la televisión cuidaban mucho más su indumentaria y su aspecto. Se habían juntado tres furgonetas y dos coches en la entrada de su casa de alquiler frente a la playa. Rowan odiaba a los periodistas. Ya había alternado demasiado con ellos cuando trabajaba en el FBI.

Sonaron las campanillas del timbre, y ella tuvo un sobresalto. Aunque desde su estudio podía ver el jardín, no alcanzaba a ver la puerta de entrada. Al parecer, uno de los reporteros más osados se había armado de valor para tocar el timbre.

¿Qué querían? Acababa de conceder una entrevista a propósito del estreno de _Crimen de pasión_ hacía dos días. Esperaba que ahora no pretendieran celebrar una entrevista colectiva.

Fue hacia la puerta y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el arma. Se imaginó los titulares: _Ex agente se presenta armada a una entrevista_. Guardó la pistola en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo frías que estaban las baldosas que pisaba.

Al mismo tiempo que el timbre repetía su odioso _ding-dong_ , sonó el teléfono. Genial. Los periodistas la acechaban desde todas partes. Ya había tratado con ellos, y tendría que volver a hacerlo. No fue hasta que abrió la puerta que tuvo la intuición de que había sucedido algo malo y que quizá no debería hablar con ellos.

Demasiado tarde.

—¿Tiene usted algún comentario que hacer a propósito de la muerte de Ur Milkovich?

—No conozco a Ur Milkovich —dijo ella, sin vacilar, aunque el nombre la puso en alerta. Le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba situarlo en ese instante. Mientras intentaba atar hilos, le fue invadiendo una sensación desagradable. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuchó otra pregunta.

—¿No sabe que asesinaron a una mujer de veinte años llamada Ur Milkovich en Denver el sábado por la noche, de la misma manera que asesinan a su _personaje_ Ur Milkovich en su novela _Crimen de oportunidad_?

Lucy cerró dando un portazo. No temía a los reporteros que se presentaban sin haber sido invitados. Los denunciaría por violación de propiedad privada sin pensárselo dos veces. Solo quería que su definitivo y sonoro «Sin comentarios» se oyera alto y claro.

Al final, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Y luego, al cabo de treinta segundos, se reinició el incesante _ring-ring_. Volvió corriendo a su estudio y miró en la pantalla del aparato. Era Annette, su productora.

Levantó el auricular y preguntó:

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? —En cuanto preguntó, oyó que frente a su casa se detenía otro coche de un frenazo.

—Ya te habrás enterado.

—Hay un montón de reporteros frente a mi casa, y mientras hablamos están llegando más. —Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Una de las furgonetas era de una cadena de televisión. Lucy se llevó una mano al vientre. Tenía la sensación de que estaba sucediendo algo muy grave.

—Un periodista de Denver me ha dado los detalles —dijo Angel a toda prisa, poniendo el acento en ciertas palabras—. La noche del sábado asesinaron a una camarera de veinte años de nombre Ur Milkovich. Ayer encontraron su cuerpo en un contenedor frente a, y cito, «un pequeño café italiano cerca de South Broadway que se podría calificar de pintoresco si no fuera por las manchas de sangre en las paredes blancas de la fachada».

Lucy escuchó las palabras que había escrito años atrás. Se frotó las sienes y, por primera vez desde que renunciara a su puesto en el FBI hacía cuatro años, deseó tener un cigarrillo a mano.

—Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Lo siento de verdad, Lucy.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que ocurra algo así. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle Angel. Se quedó sin aliento y se llevó una mano a la boca. Tenía que ser una casualidad. Algún reportero sin escrúpulos que informaba sobre un crimen violento e intentaba crear una noticia sensacionalista comparándolo con una de sus novelas.

Tuvo una fugaz imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado y descuartizado de Ur Milkovich. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Su visión del asesinato era demasiado real porque ella la había creado. No podía ser un crimen similar. Seguro que solo era una coincidencia de nombres.

—Lucy, la mataron con un machete contra la pared del restaurante, y tiraron el cuerpo en un contenedor. —La voz de Angel había cobrado un tono febril—. Trabajaba en Denver y nació en Albuquerque. Algún loco ha copiado el crimen _exactamente_ como lo escribiste.

Lucy se presionó la sien con fuerza. ¿Alguien había copiado su crimen ficticio? No podía ser. ¿Cómo había encontrado el asesino a alguien tan parecido a su personaje de ficción?

Y, aún más importante, ¿por qué?

Quedó de rodillas en el suelo junto a su mesa y hundió la cara entre los brazos, mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro. Volvió a respirar hondo y aguantó la respiración. Antes que nada, tenía que controlarse, y luego vería cómo llegar al fondo del asunto.

Tenía que haber un error.

—¿Estás bien? —Había verdadera inquietud en la voz de Angel.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó con un susurro ronco.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad, Lucy.

—Sé cómo cuidar de mí misma.

—Enseguida voy.

Casi sonrió al pensarlo. La pequeña Angel Agria, de cincuenta y tantos años, productora de Hollywood, corría a proteger a su escritora estrella de un atado de malvados reporteros. Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, voy a salir a hacer un poco de _footing_ y luego tengo que ir a los estudios. He quedado con el director para hablar de repetir el rodaje de una escena.

—Los reporteros te seguirán. Es probable que ya estén ahí reunidos.

—¡Al diablo con los reporteros! No haré comentarios, y punto. Nada, cero. No quiero que hables de esto con nadie, ni una palabra. Voy a ir a los estudios y cumpliré con mi trabajo. No soy policía. Que se ocupen ellos de esto. —Ya no quería seguir jugando a policía. No quería más sangre en sus manos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba la sangre. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón y le vino a la mente la figura de _lady_ MacBeth, intentando desesperadamente lavarse las manos de una sangre que no veía.

Ur Milkovich. Ella no había matado a esa pobre mujer, pero en cierto sentido había causado su muerte.

—Lucy, déjame contratar un servicio de seguridad…

Lucy cortó a Angel con un «clic» cuando devolvió el auricular a su sitio.

Tardó un minuto en recuperar el aplomo e incorporarse del suelo. Vio que fuera llegaba otro coche, más buitres acechando. Era una gran copia del original, pensó, irónicamente. Un auténtico caso de novela policíaca llevada a la realidad: _El imitador de ficciones. El asesino imitador_. En realidad, daba la sensación de que a la prensa le gustaban los asesinatos. Sobre todo los crímenes más escabrosos. No había nada emocionante en una típica riña doméstica, un tirón o un tiroteo rutinario entre bandas rivales. Pero que la víctima fuera acuchillada con un machete contra la pared de un pintoresco restaurante italiano…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso ella era mejor? Escribía historias policíacas violentas. Aunque sus cadáveres fueran obra de la ficción, ¿no hacía ella lo mismo que los reporteros? ¿Aprovecharse del interés de la gente por los crímenes escabrosos? La fascinación del hombre por la muerte se remontaba a miles de años atrás. Los violentos mitos griegos y romanos habían aliviado el temor de los seres humanos ante lo desconocido. Desde entonces, había constancia de prácticas igual de horrorosas en todas las generaciones.

Ur Milkovich. ¿Era posible que el asesinato tuviera las mismas características que ella había descrito? El ritmo del corazón se le aceleró al imaginar el dolor y el horror que había sufrido aquella muchacha.

No le serviría de nada pensar en la víctima ahora. Lucy recordó los más de diez años de entrenamiento que le habían enseñado a guardar las distancias con las cosas. Cuando una historia se convertía en algo personal se cometían errores.

Ignoró el timbre de la puerta y el teléfono. Entró en Internet y encontró la página del periódico local de Denver. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de un error, de un malentendido. Pero el asunto ya estaba en los titulares. Las malas noticias viajan rápido, y la prueba de ello era la jauría que se había instalado a la entrada de su casa.

Todo lo que Angel le había contado estaba en la pantalla. Lucy se preguntó qué tipo de detalles ocultaba, en realidad, la noticia. Calculó cuánto tardaría la policía en venir a interrogarla. Si la prensa había mostrado interés por la coincidencia, la policía no podía estar lejos. Ya conocería los detalles cuando la vinieran a buscar.

No. No podía implicarse. Dentro de dos horas tenía una reunión en los estudios. Había creado una vida nueva para sí misma, una vida tranquila. Por nada de este maldito mundo dejaría que un asesino desquiciado controlara su futuro. Por segunda vez.

Se dirigía a su habitación para vestirse cuando en la puerta sonó una llamada familiar. La policía.

 _Vaya, qué rápido han llegado._

—Señora Heratfilia —llamó una voz en sordina—. Señora Heratfilia, es la policía. Tenemos que hablar con usted.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Todo había comenzado.

• • •

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, frente a la ventana con su imagen de postal que enmarcaba las aguas verdiazules del Pacífico. Desde ahí, a unos seis metros por encima de la línea de playa y unos buenos treinta metros hacia el interior, todavía se podían ver las olas, una tras otra, con sus cabriolas, agitadas por un ligero viento. Había marea baja y la playa estaba vacía.

Lucy puso dos tazas bien llenas de café caliente ante los inspectores y abrió la ventana. Respiró hondo y el aire penetrante y salado la relajó. Tenía que estar tranquila y alerta pero, sobre todo, tenía que saber controlarse.

Se sentó frente a los inspectores con su propio tazón de café entre las manos.

Michello Jackson era un hombre bajo y delgado y el color de su piel era igual al del café cargado de su taza. Su cara de póquer no conseguía disimular unos ojos inteligentes. Por su postura rígida y unos músculos que se adivinaban debajo de su impecable abrigo, Lucy pensó que el tipo estaba en forma y se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Había volado desde Denver de madrugada para hablar con ella.

Por lo visto, el Departamento de Policía de Denver no escatimaba medios. Era evidente que creían que el asesinato de Milkovich estaba vinculado a su novela.

Guran Doma pertenecía al Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles. Era mayor y, comparado con Jackson, el color de su piel era el de un fantasma. Tenía el aspecto del poli arquetípico, con un ligero sobrepeso. El tipo de poli que vestía pantalones arrugados y chaqueta deportiva demasiado ajustada con parches de cuero en los codos. Con sus ojos de color azul claro parecía no perderse ni un detalle, mientras hacía gestos con la mano como si tuviera un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Un ex fumador, pensó Lucy, con un reflejo de simpatía.

Los dos le causaron buena impresión. Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ellos.

—Se habrá enterado del asesinato de Ur Milkovich —dijo Jackson, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la entrada de la casa. Los reporteros empezaban a irse. La amenaza de los polis de detenerlos por violación de propiedad privada tenía su peso, pensó, lo cual le arrancó una ligera sonrisa.

—He leído la noticia en la página web del periódico de Denver —asintió Lucy.

—Usted trabajó en el FBI.

—Seis años.

—Es probable que se ganara unos cuantos enemigos. Así fue en _mi_ caso.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Creo que su vida corre peligro y que debería contratar un servicio de seguridad.

—Soy una ex agente del FBI, inspector. Tengo experiencia y sé cómo defenderme.

—Sí, es probable. Y es probable que todavía duerma con una pistola bajo la almohada. —Jackson asintió con la cabeza y percibió una ligera reacción en su semblante. Y continuó—. Ha sido un crimen brutal y va dirigido a usted. Seguro que habrá reflexionado sobre las similitudes entre la víctima y un personaje de su novela.

—Le he dicho que he leído la noticia.

Era lo único que Lucy podía hacer para mantener el contacto visual. No quería aceptar el hecho de que aquel asesinato tuviera algo que ver con ella. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía todo lo contrario. Se trataba de un asunto personal.

—Yo no me apresuraría a sacar conclusiones —dijo ella—. Si hay otro crimen, puede que este maniático decida imitar a otro escritor. Pero, si le tranquiliza que se lo diga, tendré mucho cuidado.

Maldita sea, la frase sonaba como un sarcasmo aunque no fuera su intención. Se había puesto a la defensiva.

Jackson hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—¿Conocía usted a la verdadera Ur Milkovich? ¿La utilizó para su novela?

—Me inventé el nombre —replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Había que ponerle un nombre al personaje.

—Hay una cosa que no le hemos contado a la prensa —dijo Jackson—. El muy cabrón dejó un libro suyo debajo del cadáver.

—¿Mi libro? —La voz de Lucy era apenas un susurro. Tomó un trago de café, pensando que ese gesto de normalidad le ayudaría a ordenar las ideas.

— _Crimen de oportunidad_ —confirmó el inspector—. Y como si fuéramos demasiado estúpidos para darnos cuenta, dejó subrayado el fragmento donde se describe el asesinato de la Ur Milkovich ficticia. —La voz estaba cargada de rabia, el tipo de rabia que los polis se esfuerzan por controlar.

Su novela en la escena del crimen.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Alguna nota dirigida a mí, algún comentario, o algo que haga pensar que volverá a matar?

Jackson se inclinó hacia delante.

—Solo los fragmentos subrayados. ¿Qué piensa?

Lucy miró fijamente a Jackson y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no trabajo para el FBI y, cuando trabajaba, lo mío no eran los perfiles. Si quiere una opinión experta, llámelos a ellos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos ya se habían disparado. ¿Alguien la había identificado personalmente? ¿Era posible que alguno de los delincuentes que había metido entre rejas llevara a cabo una retorcida venganza contra ella? Podía conseguir copias de todos los casos en que había trabajado y revisarlos detenidamente, aunque todavía recordaba hasta el último criminal violento que había contribuido a encerrar.

Habló Doma por primera vez desde que se habían presentado.

—He leído sus libros, señora Heartfilia. Supongo que se podría decir que soy un lector fiel. Sus historias son bastante aterradoras. Auténticas —añadió, e hizo una pausa—. Creo que volverá a actuar. Estamos investigando a los antiguos novios de Ur Milkovich en Denver, amigos, colegas —dijo, casi sin prestarle importancia—. Pero el hecho de que haya aparecido su libro dispara las alarmas.

Lucy respiró hondo, pero guardó silencio. A ella también se le habían disparado las alarmas. En su cabeza resonaba toda una orquesta de advertencias.

—Mis superiores ya se han puesto en contacto con los federales —dijo Jackson—. Esperan cierta colaboración. Pero se nos ha ocurrido que quizás usted tenga alguna idea especial, de modo que he decidido venir a hablar con usted. ¿Alguno de los delincuentes que detuvo ha salido de la cárcel? ¿Alguien la ha amenazado?

Lucy no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero el timbre vacío de su risa no tenía gracia.

—¿Amenazarme? Usted ha trabajado más tiempo que yo de policía. Seguro que a alguno de sus detenidos no le apetecía demasiado que lo encerraran. —Sacudió la cabeza y siguió—: Cuando alguna de las personas contra quienes he declarado o que he detenido obtiene la libertad condicional, me lo comunican. Debo decir sinceramente que todos los que he detenido están muertos o en la cárcel.

Jackson hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

—A mí ya me gustaría decir lo mismo —dijo—. Una trayectoria impresionante.

Ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad, no. No fui yo quien atrapó a todos esos cabrones asesinos —dijo.

—¿Y qué hay de los familiares de esos condenados? ¿Alguien que pretenda vengarse porque usted ha puesto entre rejas a un padre o hermano, un primo, un amante?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Tendrían que revisar los informes de mis casos. No se me ocurre nadie en especial, pero no tengo aquí mis apuntes y no he pensado demasiado en ello.

Sin embargo, sabía que a partir de ahora sus días y noches estarían marcados por la obsesión con aquellos viejos casos hasta que descubrieran al asesino. Ella misma se encargaría de conseguir una copia de sus casos. Se aseguraría de que no había pasado por alto algún detalle de sus siete años en el FBI. Pasar por alto algo que le había costado la vida a Ur Milkovich.

Quizá nunca lo descubrirían. Y aunque solo había matado a una persona, al menos según las informaciones que tenían, algo le decía a Lucy que volvería a actuar.

Y que no tardaría.

—¿Podría tratarse de un admirador? ¿Alguien que le haya escrito o le haya llamado, o incluso intentado visitar?

—¿Un admirador que se propone recrear mis asesinatos ficticios? —Era una posibilidad, pero a ella no le parecía probable, y se lo dijo a Jackson—. Este asesino no es ningún admirador mío.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —inquirió Doma.

—Él quiere convertir mis asesinatos ficticios en realidad. En su opinión, no he ido lo bastante lejos, así que él sí lo hará. Tiene que demostrar su propio genio, que es capaz de actos de mucha más enjundia que una simple escritora de novelas.

—¿Así que se trata de un chalado?

—No —dijo ella—. Es una persona sana.

—¿Cómo llega a esa conclusión?

—Lo ha planeado a la perfección. —Dejó el tazón en la mesa, se incorporó y fue hasta la ventana abierta. Pero no vio las olas del mar ni las gaviotas que pasaban graznando. Al contrario, se imaginó el mal—. Ha buscado a una mujer con el mismo nombre y oficio que uno de mis personajes, y la ha matado de la misma manera en un escenario similar. Dedicó mucho tiempo a planificar e investigar para que todos los detalles estuvieran en su sitio. La perfección. A continuación, dejó mi libro junto al cadáver. Arrogancia. Es inteligente, pero cree que todos los demás son estúpidos, y por eso tiene que explicar el por qué o, de otra manera, nunca lo descubrirían. No ha sido un crimen pasional ni un crimen por dinero… Ha sido un crimen de oportunidad. —Nada más decirlo, se dio cuenta de que era el título de su libro—. Ha sido premeditado. Y eso es una prueba de su salud mental. Me atrevería a decir que tiene un plan, algo que no tiene nada que ver con las víctimas.

—¿Tendrá que ver con usted? —preguntó Doma, y Lucy tuvo un leve estremecimiento.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía que haber alguna relación. A menos que cometiera otro asesinato, usando como pauta el libro de otro autor. Se encogió de hombros y miró a los policías con rostro inexpresivo, sin delatarse en nada. No quería hablar hasta que pudiera reflexionar más sobre ello.

—No lo sé.

—Es probable que el FBI se ponga en contacto con usted.

—Desde luego.

Lucy ya lo estaba temiendo. Alguien se había propuesto jugar con ella, y ella no sabía ni quién ni por qué. Aunque había controlado sus emociones a lo largo de la entrevista, ahora sentía como un torbellino en su interior. Pero ella era una profesional consumada, y sabría guardar la compostura. Al menos hasta que estuviera a solas.

—¿Ha recibido usted alguna amenaza?

—No.

—¿Está segura? ¿Qué hay de las cartas de sus admiradores?

—Mi agente maneja mi correspondencia. Yo recibo informes de lo que me escriben. Supongo que me avisaría si hubiera una amenaza. —Ella misma se ocuparía de averiguarlo.

Jackson tomó unas notas.

—¿Y qué hay de los estudios cinematográficos? ¿Los actores de la película que están rodando? ¿Alguien ha recibido amenazas, o ha notado algo raro?

—La productora es Angel Agraria. Su despacho está en los estudios. Yo no trabajo allí, solo me dedico a la adaptación del guión. —Lucy pensó que de ahí tampoco provenía la amenaza. Annette se lo habría dicho.

—¿Y qué le parece algún motivo personal? ¿Algún antiguo novio que haya optado por la violencia? ¿Alguien que se haya sentido desairado por su éxito?

—Para serle franca, no he tenido una vida personal muy intensa desde que llegué a California hace dos meses para trabajar en esta película. —Volvió a sentarse y tomó su café, ya tibio. Le cayó como una bola de plomo—. Incluso antes, acabé el guión y comencé a trabajar en mi nuevo libro. Estoy tan ocupada ahora como cuando trabajaba en el FBI.

—Ha publicado ya cuatro libros, ¿no es así? —preguntó Jackson.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y el quinto sale publicado de aquí a unas semanas.

—¿Y esta es su segunda película?

—La tercera. La segunda saldrá dentro de dos semanas. Esta no estará en cartelera hasta finales del próximo año.

—Le ha ido muy bien desde que dejó el FBI.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Lucy, irritada. Quería colaborar, pero esas preguntas eran irrelevantes. Quería salir a hacer _footing_ como todos los días y luego darse una ducha. Sobre todo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Intentamos reunir todos los detalles.

Los inspectores intercambiaron una mirada que significaba que habían acabado. Casi pudo oírse el suspiro de alivio de Lucy.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta. El inspector Jackson se giró hacia ella.

—Debería pensar en tomar medidas de seguridad extraordinarias. ¿Tiene instalado un sistema de alarma?

—Sí, inspector, y lo utilizo.

Él asintió para dar su aprobación y le tendió la mano. Lucy la estrechó, y sintió calidez y fuerza.

—Llámeme Michello. Somos del mismo equipo. Guran o yo la llamaremos más tarde para darle noticias. Yo vuelvo a Denver esta tarde. Entretanto, tenga cuidado.

—Gracias, eso haré. —Cerró la puerta, se giró y se apoyó contra la sólida hoja de roble. Se dejó caer lentamente hasta derrumbarse en el suelo frío de baldosas, y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

Un brutal asesinato a mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia había destruido en cuestión de minutos la paz relativa que había forjado con tanta ilusión. La idea de ser cómplice de aquel crimen se le hacía insoportable. Se llevó la mano al vientre con gesto nervioso. ¿Cómo podía vivir consigo misma si su imaginación se había manifestado en un hecho tan cruel? Si bien era otro el que había segado una vida, la fórmula del mal era obra suya, ella la había ideado. Su decisión casual de llamarle Ur Milkovich a la primera víctima de _Crimen de oportunidad_ , había tenido como consecuencia la muerte de una Ur Milkovich real, de Albuquerque. Aquello era perverso y cruel.

Rowan había aprendido una y otra vez que la muerte era injusta y brutal. Abría un tajo de miseria en los corazones de todos los que tocaba. Y la muerte no era ciega. Veía el dolor, el corazón resentido, y se hacía más fuerte.

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía diez años, y no tenía visos de acabar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por prestarle atención a la historia cualquier consulta sera bien recibido.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

xoxoxoxo


	3. Natsu Dragneel

NOTA:

Esta es una historia adaptada de una novela que recien lo empeze a leer me gusto tanto que no dude en hacerle una adaptacion.

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Allison Brennan la historia titula LA PRESA...Final del formulario

cada vez la historia se va poniendo mas interesante DISFRUTENLO!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Natsu Dragneel siguió las instrucciones que le había dado Angel Agria para llegar a la casa de Lucy Heartfilia, aunque no necesitaba conocer la dirección exacta para saber cuál de las grandes casas frente a la playa era la suya. Incluso ahora, un día después de hacerse pública la noticia, una docena de coches y furgonetas, más una solitaria moto —todos con acreditaciones de prensa— estaban estacionados frente al número 25450.

Condujo su SUV negro por la pendiente de la entrada. La casa, desde la fachada principal, le decepcionó por lo pequeña y corriente que era, si bien las casas de Malibú en ese barrio eran espaciosas y aprovechaban al máximo la vista que tenían del mar. La casa de Heartfilia se encontraba al final de una hilera de construcciones que compartían una playa privada. Si no recordaba mal, varias de aquellas casas habían quedado destruidas hacía años por una fuerte tormenta. Como prueba de la destrucción, vio los refuerzos de hormigón que seguían la línea del barranco en torno a las casas para evitar los corrimientos de tierra, principales causantes de los daños a las propiedades de la costa.

Cerró el coche con llave por si algún miembro de la prensa depredadora se interesara por su identidad. Seguro que les habrían advertido sobre la violación de la propiedad privada porque, a pesar de percatarse de su llegada, se quedaron en la calle, y en los lindes de la propiedad.

Dragneel respiró hondo, y le agradó el penetrante aire salado. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a un lugar como aquel.

Miró alrededor de la casa y frunció el ceño. Era difícil proteger las propiedades que estaban en primera línea de mar. No había rejas ni vallas entre las casas, y se podía acceder a ellas por cualquiera de los cuatro costados. Sin embargo, uno de los lados de la casa de Heartfilia lindaba con las paredes de un barranco. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiera tener acceso a la propiedad desde ese punto.

Quedaban tres lados desprotegidos.

De pronto, un Volkswagen escarabajo de color amarillo llegó casi volando hasta la entrada y se detuvo detrás de su camioneta. Natsu frunció el ceño ante esa manera atolondrada de conducir que tenía Lisanna. Le había sorprendido que aprobara el examen para obtener la licencia de conducir al primer intento. Ahora la vio salir del coche con su portátil en la mano y acercarse a él a toda prisa, con su pelo albino y rizado agitándose en la brisa. Dragneel sacudió la cabeza. Su hermana siempre desbordaba energía.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, y al sonreír aparecieron en sus mejillas sendos hoyuelos.

—No has llegado tarde. Se supone que no tienes por qué estar aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Soy tu socia.

—Yo trato con los clientes. Tú te ocupas del despacho.

Lo poco que conocía del caso lo inquietaba. No quería poner en peligro la vida de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, Lisanna era experta en informática, no guardaespaldas.

Ella suspiró con un aire melodramático.

—Esta vez no, Natsu. Laxus está fuera de la ciudad, de modo que me tienes a mí, te guste o no. —Lisanna sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Natsu no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Lisanna se ocupaba de todo lo que él y Laxus le ordenaban desde hacía dos años, estaba dispuesta a seguir cursos de defensa personal y de manejo de armas, se había leído todos los libros que ellos le pasaban, y soportaba los ejercicios espontáneos que ellos ideaban para ayudarla a prepararse para el trabajo de campo. Pero ni él ni Laxus iban a dejar que su hermana pequeña trabajara en la calle, aun cuando se había convertido en un miembro cada vez más importante del equipo. Es decir, del despacho.

—Solo por esta vez —dijo, y se notó la advertencia en su voz—. Por lo que me ha dicho Angel, creo que tendremos que echar mano de tu genialidad con los ordenadores.

Lisanna dio unos golpecitos a su portátil y volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos allá.

—Pero recuerda quién es el jefe.

—Es Laxus, pero está en América del Sur.

—Lisanna —le advirtió Natsu, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se apoyó en la punta de los pies y lo besó en la mejilla.

—No lo olvidaré, jefe.

• • •

Lucy cerró las venecianas de su estudio, lo cual le impedía ver a las dos personas que conversaban en la entrada de la casa. Pensó que se trataba del equipo de seguridad que Angel quería contratar. Estupendo. Su productora, que ahora merodeaba cerca de la puerta de su estudio, esperaba que aceptara la protección de un tipo que no había visto a un peluquero en meses, y a su mujercita saltarina, o novia, o lo que fuera, que conducía un escarabajo de color amarillo chillón. Todo un modelo de discreción.

Lucy se había encerrado en el estudio hacía diez minutos, harta de que Angel la tratara como una niña. Miró la pistola Glock que ahora sostenía con ambas manos.

A veces deseaba haber muerto en el ejercicio del deber porque, para ella, acabar con su propia vida no era una opción.

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto con su productora. Angel tenía buenas intenciones, pero se encontraba fuera de su contexto habitual. Se había plantado en la casa el día anterior y se negaba a irse. Parecía casi emocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo cual desanimaba a Lucy, aunque supiera que era simplemente la manera de ser de Angel. Había insistido incluso en dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, pese a que la pequeña productora estaba muy mal preparada para defender a nadie. Tampoco era que Lucy pensara por un instante que necesitaba protección.

Lucy no sabía a qué se debía la suerte de tener una amiga tan fiel, y agradecía sus sentimientos. Pero Angel la estaba volviendo loca.

Al final, con la llamada telefónica de su ex jefe la noche anterior, se había resignado a que si no aceptaba la seguridad que le brindaban los estudios, el FBI le asignaría un equipo para su protección.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Loke cuando ella contestó la llamada en su estudio.

Ella oyó el miedo en su voz, y el corazón se le aceleró. No quería que se preocupara. Loke era más que su ex jefe. Le había salvado la vida.

—Estoy bien, Loke.

—Mientes. ¿Cómo vas a estar bien?

—Estás enterado de los detalles.

—Hasta del último detalle. Le pedí a la policía de Denver que me enviara un fax con una copia del informe. Hay cuatro agentes asignados a la revisión de tus antiguos casos en busca de alguien capaz de algo así, sobre todo amigos y parientes hombres.

—Bien. Quiero una copia de todos los expedientes. Quizá me acuerde de algo, algo que haya pasado por alto, una entrevista, un familiar, hombre, no lo sé. —Respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire lentamente—. No puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.

—Me pondré en contacto con el jefe del FBI en Los Ángeles y ellos te bajarán los archivos. Puedes recogerlos mañana por la tarde.

—Gracias —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta—. Eh, ¿no pensarás que… quiero decir, supongo que no hay manera de que mi padre haya podido…?

—He llamado a Bellevue. Jude sigue en las mismas condiciones.

—Gracias. —Se le quebró la voz y cerró los ojos. _Después de tanto tiempo, debería controlar mejor mis emociones_.

No esperaba que, después de veintitrés años, su padre recobrara la cordura, aunque desde que los inspectores Jackson y Doma se habían despedido el día anterior, no paraba de pensar en él. Le tranquilizaba saber que el viejo seguía atrapado en su propia mente. Esperaba que siguiera viviendo en el infierno.

—Aries y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Vuelve a Washington. Siempre tendrás una habitación disponible en nuestra casa.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella. Detestaba pensar que Loke se preocupaba por ella. No quería darle más sustos a su maltrecho corazón. No después de todo lo que él y Aries habían hecho por ella—. Pero no puedo irme de aquí.

—Enviaré a un equipo para protegerte.

—No —dijo, con el tono más subido de lo que era su intención.

—Maldita sea. He leído los informes. Ese tío va por ti.

Se imaginó a Loke de pie detrás de su viejo y oscuro escritorio, tensando su mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos oscuros entrecerrados y las arrugas de angustia que le surcaban la frente.

—Eso no lo sabemos —replicó ella—. Hay que dejar que la policía continúe con su investigación. Puede que no tenga nada que ver conmigo. —En realidad, no lo creía, aunque a veces los ex novios o los maridos violentos llegaban a extremos para disimular sus crímenes. Quizás eso era lo que había sucedido con Ur Milkovich.

—Es evidente que no tienes las cosas claras si te opones. Ese tipo va a por ti, y no descansaré hasta que encontremos al muy cabrón. Voy a protegerte aunque no te guste la idea.

—Loke, por favor no mandes a nadie. Apenas te lo puedes permitir con el escaso presupuesto que tiene el departamento después del once de septiembre. —Aun así, Lucy sabía que el tono de Loke no dejaba lugar a negociaciones. Y lo conocía lo bastante bien como para encontrar una alternativa aceptable para los dos.

—Los estudios han contratado a una empresa de seguridad.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Es lo que quiere mi productora, Angel Agria. Le dije que no quería a nadie, pero…

—Lo aceptarás, ¿no? —Loke no se conformaría con un no.

—Sí, lo aceptaré —dijo ella, resignada—. Mañana Angel me enviará a alguien para una entrevista.

—Será mejor que sean buenos, Lu, que no sea uno de esos guardias jurados de supermercados que van metiendo las narices por todas partes.

Lucy no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Conociendo a Angel, serán buenos. Y discretos. No quiero que la prensa vaya husmeando más de la cuenta, que es lo que han hecho hasta ahora. —Era poco probable que alguien hurgara en su pasado. No quería revivir esa pesadilla en público, aunque viviera con ella cada día de su vida.

—Si te da la impresión de que el equipo no es bueno, házmelo saber y yo conseguiré una autorización del jefe del FBI en Los Ángeles. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece justo.

—Te quiero —dijo Loke, en voz baja—. Por favor, cuídate.

Ella reprimió un sollozo. Sería tan fácil volver a Washington y dejarlo todo en las hábiles manos de Loke. Dejar que Aries la mimara. O, mejor aún, esconderse en su cabaña. Añoraba los bosques de pinos, las noches frías, el aire puro de su casa en Colorado.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Le sería imposible abandonar cuando tenía tantos compromisos y responsabilidades.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

Después de la llamada de esa noche, una pesadilla turbó el sueño de Lucy. Se levantó temprano para salir a hacer _footing_ por la playa, mucho antes de que el sol despuntara por los montes de Malibú, y se empleó a fondo en la carrera. Después de ducharse, se metió en el estudio mientras Angel se ocupaba de asuntos pendientes en el comedor.

Un violento asesinato hacía tres días y, después, nada. _La calma antes de la tormenta_. Aquella idea le hizo estremecerse.

Lucy estaba sentada ante su mesa de trabajo encerrada en su estudio sin dar golpe pero sintiéndose culpable por un crimen que no había cometido. De pronto, oyó llegar los coches. Nadie se acercó a la puerta, de modo que miró por entre las venecianas y vio a los dos agentes de seguridad conversando. El lenguaje corporal daba a entender que se sentían bien juntos. Un equipo.

Ella nunca había gozado de eso. Incluso con sus colegas en el FBI, nunca se había sentido cerca de alguien. No podía. ¿Qué ocurriría si les pasaba algo?

Sonó el timbre. Necesitaba unos minutos más para recobrar la compostura. Quería muchísimo a Loke pero la conversación de la pasada noche, sumada a todo lo demás, le había traído recuerdos que tenía que volver a enterrar, al menos hasta que se encontrara de nuevo a solas.

• • •

—Bonito lugar —dijo Lisanna.

Natsu miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Apreciaba la estética del lugar pero ahora le preocupaban más los aspectos relacionados con la seguridad.

—Hay muchas ventanas. ¿Dónde están las cortinas?

—El propietario nunca las ha puesto del lado de poniente. —Angel sacudió su melena albina con un sutil movimiento de la cabeza. Angel era una mujer elegante y atractiva, de ojos marrones e inteligentes—. Es un tipo muy excéntrico. Así que a veces por la tarde hace calor. —La productora siempre hablaba con marcadas inflexiones. A veces era irritante.

—Creía que Heartfilia era una mujer.

—Lo es. El propietario es amigo mío, un actor que está rodando una película en Australia. Le alquila la casa a Lucy.

Natsu miró a su alrededor, asimilando la distribución del espacio.

Todo era blanco y deslumbrante, y había mucho vidrio. Los muebles, la pintura de las paredes, las alfombras. El único color visible era el de unos cuadros abstractos de colores primarios en tonos fuertes que decoraban las paredes aquí y allá. Estéril. Frío. Él no viviría en un lugar así, de eso estaba seguro.

Se encontraban en un salón amplio, en el nivel inferior de la primera planta. Tres grandes ventanales conformaban el escaparate del mar. A la derecha había una sala de estar, una especie de biblioteca con un bar en una pared. A la izquierda estaba el comedor, en un nivel más elevado, también con vistas al océano. Las tres salas tenían puertas ventanas de doble batiente que daban al balcón.

Aquella casa era una jodida pecera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Angel.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con estas ventanas —dijo, con un movimiento del brazo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que sea.

—Pero nadie puede ver desde fuera. La casa está orientada hacia el mar.

Natsu procuró responder discretamente.

—Es verdad, pero alguien podría estar afuera por la noche, en el balcón, y ver todo el interior, con la casa encendida como un árbol de Navidad, y uno ni siquiera se daría cuenta. —Echó una mirada a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está la señora Hearfilia?

—Está en su estudio —dijo Angel—. Iré a buscarla.

¿Está sola?, pensó Natsu. Ya empezaba a no gustarle el ambiente de aquella misión. No sabía nada acerca de Heartfilia excepto que era una ex agente federal convertida en escritora. Ahora trabajaba en un guión para Angel y vivía en una casa de cristal. Y, desde luego, sabía lo que había leído en los periódicos acerca del asesinato en Denver.

Natsu siguió a la productora con la vista mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y se detenía ante la primera puerta de doble batiente. Conocía a Angel y confiaba en ella, pero tomó nota mental para pedirle a Lisanna que llevara a cabo una breve y discreta investigación sobre la productora y su empresa. Aunque nunca había oído hablar de asesinatos perpetrados para conseguir publicidad, sí sabía de casos de trampas montadas para llamar la atención sobre una joven estrella o sobre una película con malas críticas.

—¿Lucy? —dijo Angel, desde el pasillo—. Han llegado los de seguridad.

Se oyó una respuesta ininteligible.

Angel se volvió hacia Natsu con una media sonrisa.

—Saldrá en unos minutos.

—Oiga, no puede estar ahí sola. Si alguien se ha propuesto matarla, debería estar visible en todo momento. —Pasó junto a Angel y llamó con fuerza a la puerta—. Señora Heartfilia, soy Natsu Dragneel. Por favor, salga.

—He dicho cinco minutos —respondió ella desde el otro lado.

—No, no está segura ahí dentro.

La oyó reír, y a ese sonido siguió otro, perfectamente reconocible, de un cargador que se introducía en una pistola. El corazón se le aceleró. ¿Estaba sola? Intentó abrir. Estaba cerrado con llave. Entonces vio que uno de los pomos giraba lentamente. Se apartó contra la pared. La puerta se abrió apenas y Natsu esperó a que ella saliera. Cuando no apareció, se deslizó junto a la pared y abrió la puerta del todo.

En medio del estudio había una rubia alta con ojos del color morron. Tenía la mirada ausente, inexpresiva, y llevaba el pelo recogido por atrás.

Lo apuntaba al pecho con una pistola.

—Bang, está usted muerto.

—¡Baje esa maldita pistola! ¿Qué diablos se ha creído? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Me estoy protegiendo.

Natsu giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Lisanna, nos vamos.

—Natsu —dijo Lisanna, mordiéndose el labio.

— _Ahora_. —Decir que estaba furioso sería poco. Natsu no toleraba que nadie lo apuntara con un arma. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—Por favor, Natsu —dijo Angel, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo—. Lucy está muy afectada. Escucha. Te necesita.

Natsu miró a Angel y luego a la rubia que salía del estudio con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo en una mano una Glock con gesto desenfadado, apuntando al suelo. Se veía que estaba muy tensa, lo cual contradecía su actitud distendida. Era demasiado delgada, pero Natsu percibió unos músculos bien cuidados por debajo de las mangas cortas de su blusa. Estaba pálida pero, aun así, era una mujer bella. Tenía la misma expresión perdida que cuando le había apuntado con la maldita pistola. Sin embargo, la intensidad de sus ojos le disuadió de abrir la puerta y largarse. Acababa de entender el sentido de la frase «Los ojos son la ventana del alma». Los ojos de Lucy Heartfilia le decían que estaba asustada pero que era una mujer fuerte, angustiada pero atrevida. Era una combinación cautivadora.

—Le daré diez minutos para explicarse —dijo Natsu, entre dientes.

• • •

Tardó varios días en encontrar la tienda de flores adecuada. Habría sido mucho más fácil si ella le hubiera dado un nombre.

Las manos enguantadas abrieron el libro por la página que había marcado.

 _La fachada de la sencilla floristería le recordaba el barrio donde había crecido. Una ventana grande enmarcada por un toldo blanquiverde, y de los marcos de metal desbordaba una variedad de rosas rojas como la sangre recién derramada, helechos que acababan de ser rociados, goteando lágrimas de agua._

Perfecto, hasta las rojas rosas y los helechos regados.

 _Abrió la puerta de vidrio y sonó una campanilla por encima de su cabeza. Lo acogió el aroma fragmentado de las flores, la tierra y las plantas, y un jovial «Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle?»._

Respiró la esencia de la tierra mientras observaba unos arreglos primaverales de tonos claros junto a la puerta. Esperó a que dos mujeres parlanchinas recogieran sus pedidos en el mostrador y salieran.

Uno de los arreglos llamó su atención. Era un ramo triangular diseñado con exquisito gusto, con unas maravillosas espuelas de caballero rosadas y lilas rodeadas por un conjunto de narcisos de un intenso color amarillo, claveles blancos y rosados y lirios color púrpura temblando bajo el aire acondicionado de la tienda.

Habría sido perfecto para ella en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no para un funeral. Era una lástima.

Buscó otra página en el libro ajado. Aunque se había aprendido el pasaje de memoria, le agradaba ver las palabras. Le procuraban un placer que casi lo mareaba, como si leyera inclinado sobre su hombro mientras ella lo tecleaba en el ordenador.

 _Lirios de Casa Blanca, claveles, rosas, moluccellas, dragones, gipsófilas, todas de blanco impoluto, enmarcaban el arreglo floral funerario, y unas hojas de plumosus brindaban el contraste con su verde suave, realzando la intensidad del blanco. Las flores, llenas de su fragancia, tan vivas, nunca deberían haberse instalado junto al ataúd cerrado, un ataúd que contenía el cuerpo inerte y descuartizado de una vida segada prematuramente._

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

Se giró y sonrió a la joven dependienta que se acercó a atenderlo. Menos de treinta años, rubia. Afortunadamente, el texto no abundaba en la descripción de otros rasgos. Aunque había cientos de floristerías en Los Ángeles, habría sido difícil encontrar la conjunción de escenario y víctima si la autora hubiera incluido más detalles. Había tardado seis meses en encontrar una camarera que se llamara Ur Milkovich en Denver.

Su vuelo a Portland salía en menos de dos horas.

—Sí, me gustaría comprar una corona funeraria. —Observó que los demás clientes salían de la tienda, charlando, ajenos a él. No tenían ni idea de que acababan de cruzarse con un dios. Esa duplicidad lo llenó de energía, y sonrió a la simpática empleada.

—Lamento su pérdida —dijo la muchacha. En la tarjeta que llevaba prendida decía «Jenny».

Ur no había sido una gran pérdida. En realidad, ni siquiera había opuesto una gran resistencia, pero él no tenía intención alguna de comentar ese detalle con su próxima víctima.

Cerró el libro y describió las flores que quería para la corona. Jenny intentó hacer unas cuantas sugerencias y enseñarle otros bellos arreglos, con abundancia de verdes, explicándole que las coronas habían pasado de moda. Él escuchó educadamente.

—Esto es lo que a ella le habría gustado —explicó.

—Lo comprendo —dijo ella, con una sonrisa cálida, y la dosis justa de simpatía en sus bellos ojos azules.

Era una lástima que tuviera que matarla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima.

Gracias les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

xoxoxoxox

Final del formulario


	4. ¿Enamorado?

NOTA:

Esta es una historia adaptada de una novela que recien lo empeze a leer me gusto tanto que no dude en hacerle una adaptacion.

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Allison Brennan la historia titula LA PRESA...

Perdon por no adaptar mas antes, pw los examenes en la universidad me tienen ajustada..

pero disfrutenla.

gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿ **ENAMORADO**?

—¿Alguien la ha amenazado?

Estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor. Angel aclaraba la mayoría de detalles, pero Natsu todavía tenía preguntas sin respuesta. Miraba a Lucy pero no sabía con quién trataba. Ella llevaba puestas unas gafas pequeñas de marco metálico con una pátina gris que impedía verle los ojos. No eran gafas de sol pero tenían el mismo efecto. Estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa y miraba por la ventana.

—No abiertamente —dijo Lucy, al cabo de un rato. Resumió lo que le había dicho la policía el día anterior, pero tuvo la precaución de no incluir el detalle de su libro abandonado junto al cadáver—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola —dijo, mirándolo—. ¿Qué haría usted, concretamente, para protegerme? —Su tono condescendiente irritó a Natsu.

Era evidente que había trabajado para el FBI. Todos los federales creían saberlo todo, pensó Natsu, con un aire burlón. Aun así, necesitaba protección. Un loco había utilizado su libro como manual de instrucciones para un asesinato. Quizás el asesino tuviera sus propios planes, o quizá viniera a por ella. Aumentar la seguridad en aquella casa era una buena manera de comenzar.

También era consciente de que un caso de alto perfil como ese podía dar un importante impulso a su empresa.

—Fui policía durante quince años y he trabajado otros dos como guardaespaldas. Le aseguro que soy lo bastante competente para guardarle bien la espalda —afirmó. Era una espalda bastante bonita y agradable de mirar, pensó. El conjunto del envoltorio era atractivo.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —dijo Lucy, que conservaba su rigidez—. ¿Qué puede hacer por mí que no pueda hacer yo misma?

¿Era deliberada su tozudez? Seguro que sabía para qué servía un guardaespaldas.

—Usted ha trabajado para el FBI. Sabe perfectamente bien de qué me ocuparía. Contestar a la puerta. Acompañarla cuando sale de casa. Cerrar todo por la noche y, si el tipo aparece, llevarla a un lugar seguro. ¿Qué más quiere saber?

Lucy arqueó una ceja y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el timbre. Se incorporó y Natsu la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Diría que contestar a la puerta forma parte de mis obligaciones —dijo.

Ella asintió, y sacó la Glock de la cartuchera que llevaba sobre su camiseta blanca.

Angel casi parecía excitada, y Lisanna sacó su propio treinta y ocho corto.

Lucy no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el arma de Lisanna Dragneel.

—Qué monina la pistola —dijo, antes de que pudiera reprimir su odioso comentario.

Natsu desapareció por el pasillo en dirección al vestíbulo. Había sido policía quince años, y seguramente habría ingresado en la academia justo después de acabar el instituto. Tenía ese aire duro de los polis curtidos, un balanceo algo arrogante al andar, una estampa rígida. Casi despedía chispas, con esa especie de energía contenida, pero en torno a sus ojos verdes se marcaban las líneas de la risa, y llevaba el pelo demasiado largo como para ser un corte reglamentario. Tenía el aspecto de un rebelde, casi. Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habría abandonado el cuerpo siendo tan joven. Cuando se jubilara, no percibiría todos los beneficios, un detalle muy importante para la mayoría de los que trabajaban en los cuerpos de seguridad.

Se propuso investigar la cuestión.

Por otro lado, daba la impresión de saber lo que hacía en materia de seguridad personal. Si no lo aceptaba a él, Loke mandaría a un par de agentes. A Lucy no le agradaba la idea de que el Departamento ocupara tantos recursos en ella. Al menos hasta que tuvieran información fiable sobre el asesino.

El problema era que no le gustaba estar sujeta a las decisiones de otros. La idea de necesitar un guardaespaldas la ponía de mal humor. Era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, tal como le había dicho a Loke y, ahora, a este otro tipo, Natsu Dragneel.

Suspiró se frotó los ojos bajo las pequeñas gafas, resignada ante la idea de que tendría que ser Natsu o un ex colega. No necesitaba las gafas para ver, pero tenerlas puestas también le permitía observar a las personas.

Al cabo de un rato, Natsu volvió al comedor con una enorme corona funeraria blanca y verde.

Lucy se puso pálida. Había visto esa corona antes. En su imaginación.

El olor dulce y empalagoso de las flores le recordó todos los funerales a los que alguna vez había asistido. Eran demasiados, pero recordaba todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Quién dijo que el exceso de abundancia de belleza hacía de la muerte algo más tolerable? La muerte, cuando era prematura, era algo que jamás podía perdonarse.

—Viene con una tarjeta —avisó Natsu, y la buscó.

—¡No la toque! —exclamó Lucy, y se le acercó rápidamente.

Natsu se detuvo, con una mano suspendida en el aire.

—He revisado el paquete antes de dejar que se marchara el repartidor. Está limpio. —Con los labios apretados en una línea rígida, parecía molesto, como irritado porque ella tuviera la osadía de cuestionar su competencia.

—No, no es eso. Las reconozco.

—¿Las flores?

—Son exactamente cómo las describí en una de mis novelas —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. La voz le tembló al hablar, y expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía. El asunto no tenía buena pinta y si cabía alguna esperanza de que hubiera un error en la entrega, esta se esfumó cuando Lucy sacó la tarjeta de uno de los lados con las uñas.

El mensaje preimpreso «IN MEMORIAM» aparecía seguido de una frase escrita a mano: _Le ruego acepte mis profundas condolencias por la muerte de su personaje, Doreen_. Estaba firmado por « _Un admirador_ ».

Lucy soltó la tarjeta sobre la mesa como si se hubiera quemado, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Sintió el estómago revuelto con el café y el plátano que había ingerido tres horas antes para desayunar.

Natsu se inclinó para leer el mensaje.

—¿Qué significa?

Lucy esperaba equivocarse, pero temía que no sería así.

—Llame a la policía. Volverá a matar. Si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

• • •

Cuando la policía se marchó, varias horas después, junto con Angel y Lisanna, Lucy estaba agotada. Natsu no dijo nada cuando vio que se retiraba a su estudio. La policía seguiría la pista de las flores, pero Lucy ya parecía resignada a que alguien había muerto. La actitud despreciativa que había tenido ante la presencia de Natsu desapareció. Lucy se cerró emocionalmente y le dijo que hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

Natsu estudió el sistema y el perímetro de seguridad, y comprobó las ventanas y puertas. Estaban bien cerradas.

Al caer la noche, Natsu sintió que le rugía de hambre el estómago, y recordó que no había comido desde el desayuno. En la nevera de Lucy no había gran cosa, pero encontró algo de pasta. No era pasta fresca, pero bastaría. Mientras hervía el agua, inspeccionó la despensa y sacó una salsa de espaguetis, un frasco de champiñones, una lata de olivas y tomate cortado en dados.

Dragneel disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le procuraba cocinar, sobre todo en una cocina de _gourmet_ como esa. Mientras la cena se cocía a fuego lento, revisó los armarios hasta que encontró una botella de buen vino tinto. Miró el año de cosecha con un gesto de aprobación. Un buen vino. Él no podía beber cuando estaba de guardia, pero quizá una copa relajaría a Lucy Heartfilia.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebe —dijo Lucy desde la puerta.

Natsu tuvo un sobresalto. Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Solía darse cuenta cuando lo observaban.

—Pensé que quizá le sentaría bien una copa para relajarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en uno de los taburetes altos. Él descorchó la botella, le sirvió una copa y se la ofreció.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con una media sonrisa.

—El vino es suyo.

—Por dejarme estar un rato a solas. —Ya no llevaba puestas las pequeñas gafas, y él intentó no mirarla directamente a sus bellos ojos color Chocolates. Eran unos ojos muy expresivos, a pesar de su rostro hierático y su postura rígida. En ese momento, expresaban su cansancio, pero ella seguía pensando, quizá revisando mentalmente todos los casos en que había trabajado.

—He visto que no hay gran cosa para comer, así que he improvisado algo —dijo él, mientras echaba una mirada al guiso.

—La comida se echa a perder. Compro lo que necesito cuando lo necesito.

—Ha hablado como una auténtica mujer soltera.

—No todas nos casamos, no somos ese tipo de mujer.

—Supongo que no. —Natsu volvió a la cocina y revolvió la salsa. Él había pensado casarse en más de una ocasión. La más reciente era Kinana. Pensar en ella despertaba en él sentimientos de rabia y una profunda tristeza. De eso hacía dos años, y se diría que aún no lo había superado.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Lucy.

Maldita sea, pensó, no sabía que se le notaba tanto. Claro está, ella había sido policía, y estaba acostumbrada a interpretar el lenguaje corporal.

—Bien —respondió con voz queda, y le dio la espalda mientras escurría las verduras, lo juntaba todo y lo servía en dos platos. Cuando dejó el plato frente a Lucy, ya había conseguido apartar a Kinana de sus pensamientos.

—Normalmente, lo acompañaría con pan y una ensalada, pero no había —dijo, intentando tomarse a la ligera sus armarios de cocina vacíos.

—Huele de maravilla.

—Gracias.

Comieron en medio de un silencio de viejos camaradas, codo con codo junto al mostrador de la cocina. Cuando acabaron, Natsu empezó a recoger pero ella le tocó el brazo.

—Usted ha cocinado. Yo recogeré.

Lucy lo recogió todo con rapidez y movimientos precisos. Él tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero decidió mostrarse cauto. Lucy Heartfilia era mucho más que una cara bonita y un talento para contar una historia de miedo. En las pocas horas transcurridas desde que la conociera, Natsu se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer extremadamente retraída.

También era una mujer inteligente y competente, con un pasado misterioso. Una ex agente del FBI convertida en escritora. Tranquila y reservada, daba la impresión de que tenía una energía almacenada hirviendo bajo la piel. Era un contraste interesante. Natsu quería saber por qué había renunciado a lo que parecía una prometedora carrera en el FBI. ¿Por qué había decidido escribir novelas policíacas? ¿Qué le había llevado a dejar Washington y mudarse a la costa oeste? Desde que había alquilado temporalmente ese lugar, ¿dónde llamaba cuando llamaba a casa?

Se propuso como misión averiguar todo lo que había que saber acerca de Lucy Heartfilia. Por razones profesionales, desde luego, pensó.

Después de una última ronda de vigilancia, comprobó que Lucy se había retirado a dormir por esa noche, se instaló en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y llamó a Lisanna a su piso.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Le había pedido que buscara datos sobre el pasado de Lucy Heartfilia.

—No gran cosa. —Lisanna le informó acerca de lo poco que había averiguado. Lucy había dimitido del FBI hacía cuatro años. Tenía una casa en Washington, pero vivía en Denver, Colorado, desde hacía tres años.

Lisanna tenía razón. No era gran cosa.

Natsu se recostó en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

—¿Qué dirías tú de ella?

—Todavía no tengo un veredicto, Nat. Su demostración de poder con la pistola esta tarde me molestó. No estoy acostumbrada a ver a alguien apuntando con una pistola a mi hermano. Quiero decir, cuando eras poli, sabía que podía pasar, pero no me gustaba. Dime, ¿de verdad tenemos que aceptar este trabajo?

Él también se había irritado con aquel incidente.

—Creo que tiene miedo. Es una persona muy retraída. Está acostumbrada a estar consigo misma y a no contar con nadie. —Suspiró, se frotó los ojos y reprimió un bostezo—. Es un trabajo relativamente seguro. Hay que tenerla a buen recaudo. Aquí en la casa o en los estudios. No se trata de andar siguiéndola por todas partes como si fuera un posible blanco.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —No sonaba demasiado convencida—. Creo que es una mujer sola.

Natsu se quedó pensando en eso.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón.

—Nat, no te enrolles.

—No me enrollo. ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, y por su tono de voz percibió que se encogía de hombros.

—Te conozco. Sé cómo eres con las mujeres. Primero Carla, luego Kinana. Lucy Heartfilia no necesita que la rescate un caballero de brillante armadura.

—No me vengas con tu psicología de supermercado, Lisanna —advirtió él—. Sé perfectamente cómo hacer mi trabajo. No dejaré que una leve atracción física me impida protegerla. —Mierda, no había querido insinuar a Tess que encontraba a Lucy _sexy_. ¿Quién no la encontraría _sexy_? Él era capaz de controlarse.

Su hermana lanzó un suspiro, dando a entender que no lo discutiría con él en ese momento, aunque para ella la conversación no acababa ahí.

—Voy a buscar más a fondo. Esta tarde he hecho unas cuantas llamadas. Tardaré un par de días en tener respuestas.

—No violes ninguna ley.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Lis rio y colgó.

Mientras conciliaba el sueño, pensó en Lucy Hearfilia. Era una mujer compleja y bella, y él intuía que había algo problemático en su pasado. Esperaba poder ganarse su confianza, que ella hablara con él. A falta de eso, se conformaría con lo que encontrara Lisanna.

Y, al contrario de lo que pensaba su hermana, Natsu sabía que Lucy no era Kinana. No tenían nada en común.

• • •

Lisanna estuvo paseando de arriba abajo durante media noche, preguntándose qué debería hacer con la información que acababa de obtener.

Aunque respetaba la competencia de Natsu, recordaba muy bien las veces que su hermano se había implicado emocionalmente con mujeres que tenían problemas. La necesidad muy real que Lucy tenía de que alguien la protegiera atraería a su hermano más que cualquier cosa.

Lisanna tenía varias dudas en relación con los datos fragmentados que había conseguido sobre el pasado de Lucy. Por qué había dejado el FBI, por ejemplo. Quería saber más acerca de sus casos. Cuando a Lucy le entregaran copias de los archivos de sus casos, Lisanna también querría revisarlos. Lucy había hablado abiertamente de su carrera, pero en cuanto las preguntas de Natsu se volvieron personales, sus respuestas se volvieron breves y cortantes. Ahí pasaba algo, pero Liss ignoraba qué podía ser. ¿Un ex marido? No había encontrado ningún indicio de que hubiera estado casada, pero eso era lo de menos. ¿Un ex novio? Era una posibilidad.

Esperaba que Natsu la perdonara por llamar a su hermano Laxus, pero necesitaba una opinión más objetiva. Natsu era un buen investigador, un buen guardaespaldas, pero a veces dejaba que sus sentimientos personales le nublaran el juicio. Lucy le intrigaba, de eso Lisanna se había dado cuenta.

Llamó al teléfono privado de Laxus.

—Soy Lisanna.

Siguió una pausa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos un nuevo encargo, pero creo que quizá nos veamos desbordados. —Le contó lo de Lucy Heartfilia, el asesino y la corona funeraria—. Natsu me pidió que investigara su pasado.

—¿Y?

—Nada.

—Y entonces, ¿qué?

—Pues…, nada. Es como si hubiera nacido a los dieciocho años, al empezar los estudios universitarios.

—Quizá no seas tan buena como crees —dijo Laxus, con una ligera intención de provocar.

—Laxus, estoy preocupada. Esa corona funeraria me puso los pelos de punta. Leí lo de la muerte de Ur Milkovich en los periódicos y luego el capítulo de su novela. Son idénticos.

—¿Qué has averiguado sobre ella?

—Se licenció de Georgetown hace doce años e ingresó directamente en la academia del FBI. Fue la primera de su promoción. Tiene varios premios en tiro al blanco, y he encontrado un par de recortes de noticias que hablan de su intervención en la detención de un criminal, pero a ella no la citan textualmente. Dimitió hace cuatro años, justo cuando publicaron su primer libro.

—Suena como un típico caso de agente quemada. A veces sucede.

—A eso iba. Hay un documento judicial de hace más de veinte años. Cambio de nombre.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Era menor de edad. Y es información confidencial.

—Vale, me has picado la curiosidad.

—No he terminado. Tiene su dirección en WashingtonD. C., así que hice una búsqueda por propietario. La casa está a nombre de Loke y Aries Collins.

—Ese nombre me suena.

—Loke Collins es director adjunto del FBI. Hay algo extraño en eso, ¿no te parece? ¿Que se haya cambiado el nombre cuando era menor de edad y que haya vivido en la casa de uno de los directores del FBI? —preguntó, y guardó silencio—. ¿Qué pasa si sabe más acerca de este asesino de lo que da a entender? ¿Por qué una niña necesitaría cambiar de nombre? ¿Protección de testigos?

—Se me ocurren varios motivos, y no todos son malos.

Lisanna lo ignoró.

—Y ya me he dado cuenta de que a Natsu le gusta la chica. Estoy preocupada, Laxus. —Le pesaba dar esa información a su hermano antes de hablar con Natsu, pero sabía que Laxus tenía mejor intuición. Se lo contaría a Natsu mañana.

—Estoy a punto de acabar aquí. Dame dos días.

Al colgar, Lisanna se sintió más tranquila. Confiaba en Natsu, pero Laxus tenía más experiencia en casos relacionados con los organismos de seguridad. Natsu solía ser demasiado confiado, mientras que Laxus era todo lo contrario, a veces tan desconfiado que irritaba a Lisanna. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan obsesivo como su hermano mayor, tan comprometido con su trabajo en todo tipo de casos.

Si alguien podía llegar al fondo del caso de Lucy Heartfilia, ese era Laxus.

• • •

Laxus apagó su teléfono móvil y dejó de lado las preocupaciones de Lisanna. Tenía que terminar rápidamente su misión si quería volver a California a ayudar a su hermano. Aunque confiaba en la competencia de Natsu más que Lisanna, le inquietaba Heartfilia y su pasado. Sabía lo engañosos que podían ser los del FBI, sobre todo cuando protegían a uno de los suyos.

No podía dedicarle más tiempo a esa operación. Llamó a su contacto de la DEA para transmitir la longitud y latitud del almacén donde se ocultaban más de diez mil kilos de heroína pura. Había tenido la esperanza de dar con el paradero del esquivo Ivan Dreyar, pero esta vez no había sido posible.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus puños cerrados. Estaba seguro de que esta vez se verían las caras Dreyar y él. Había llegado muy cerca. Tan cerca que casi podía oler a ese cabrón.

Se obligó a relajarse respirando lenta y profundamente. Se recordó a sí mismo que sus misiones de apoyo para la DEA eran un trabajo esporádico, en el mejor de los casos. Su nueva profesión era la empresa de seguridad montada con Natsu y Lisanna. Ya no era un agente al servicio del gobierno.

Salvo cuando ellos lo necesitaban, claro está, por su gran habilidad para dar con el paradero de los grandes barones de la droga, como Dreyar, y detenerlos, pensó, amargado. Luego recordó que había sido decisión suya alejarse de esa profesión.

Tampoco había tenido grandes opciones. Vender el alma al diablo para atrapar al diablo. No era una alternativa muy digna.

Dio unas vueltas y comprobó los movimientos en el almacén mediante los sensores electrónicos que había instalado. Cuatro guardias vigilaban el perímetro y otros dos el interior. Nadie estaba en alerta. Lo típico.

Aunque Lisanna no lo hubiera llamado para que volviera a Los Ángeles, pronto tendría que llamar para dar luz verde a la redada. El traslado de la droga estaba previsto para el día siguiente por la noche, y su intuición le decía que Dreyar no aparecería.

No iba a dejar que esa droga acabara en las calles de Estados Unidos. Era un pequeño golpe contra el gigantesco cartel, pero no dejaba de ser un golpe. Y si un solo chico no moría gracias a ello, habría valido la pena.

Si todo iba bien, estaría en Los Ángeles dentro de treinta y seis horas.

• • •

Un golpe suave en la puerta despertó a Natsu. La luz de primera hora de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas. De un salto, estuvo fuera de la cama, en guardia, sin importarle que llevara solo los calzoncillos puestos.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Voy a salir a hacer _footing_.

—Iré con usted.

—No hace falta.

—La acompañaré. Deme tres minutos.

No había dormido bien, y en el espejo vio que se notaba. La barba de dos días le hacía parecer aún más desastrado de lo que se sentía. Tenía los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre, y brillaban demasiado. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, se peinó con la mano y se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta.

El aroma del café lo llevó hasta la cocina. Lucy estaba junto al fregadero y bebía un vaso grande de agua. Tenía el pelo largo y liso recogido en una coleta. No se había maquillado, pero Natsu la encontró igual de atractiva.

—Vamos —dijo, dejando de lado su interés personal en Lucy. No dejaría que lo distrajera de su trabajo. Ella no lo hacía a propósito, pensó. Al contrario, mantenía una respetable distancia física y emocional con los que la rodeaban.

—Son casi cinco kilómetros desde aquí hasta el otro extremo de la playa, ida y vuelta. Lo hago dos veces. ¿Será capaz?

—Ningún problema —dijo—. Déjeme echar un vistazo. —Vio que tenía una pistola en la funda que llevaba ajustada a la espalda. No era la Glock. Esta era una pequeña Heckler & Koch, la «Rolls-Royce» de las semiautomáticas de nueve milímetros—. Bonita pieza —dijo—, por lo visto se gana uno bien la vida escribiendo. Seguro que no podría pagarse algo así con el sueldo de funcionaria.

Natsu vio que era bella cuando sonreía.

—Sí, fue genial cuando entré en la tienda y pagué por ella en efectivo. Podríamos ir al campo de tiro, hacer un poco de práctica. Le dejaré probarla.

—No estaría mal —dijo él.

Echó un vistazo a la playa y al balcón, y dijo:

—A partir de ahora, si tiene ganas de hacer _footing_ , quizá convenga considerar la posibilidad de ir a otro sitio en coche.

—Quizá. —No parecía muy dispuesta a pensar en su sugerencia, y echó a correr a ritmo vigoroso, con lo cual evitó toda conversación.

A Lucy le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sentía con Natsu Dragneel. Si no pensaba en él como su guardaespaldas, podría incluso acostumbrarse a su compañía. Mientras pensara en él como un mero apoyo, podría vivir con la falta de intimidad. Por ahora.

Le fascinaba correr por la playa cuando la arena compacta y mojada era lo bastante dura para pisar pero lo bastante suave para amortiguar cada paso. Era temprano y hacía frío, y el aire era salado, espeso. La espuma acariciaba la orilla y luego se retiraba, un ciclo infinito del ir y venir de las aguas. La orilla del mundo, donde el gran océano Pacífico llegaba a tierra, hacía sentirse pequeño a cualquiera que viera su fuerza.

Al cabo de dos vueltas, Lucy volvió corriendo hasta las escaleras que conducían al balcón de la casa. Estaba a punto de entrar en la casa cuando Natsu le ordenó:

—Espere. —Pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta y echó una mirada. Cuando vio todo en orden, le dijo que entrara.

Un recordatorio de quién era él y por qué estaba ahí.

• • •

Ese día, Lucy y Natsu no tuvieron oportunidad de ir al campo de tiro. A ella la necesitaban en los estudios para reescribir una parte del guión. Annette sugirió que los interesados se reunieran en Malibú, pero Lucy se opuso y dijo:

—Tengo que salir de esta casa.

Lisanna se reunió con Natsu y Lucy en el minúsculo despacho que esta tenía en los estudios. Lucy les lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Natsu, pensé que habíamos acordado que aquí estaría a salvo.

Era verdad. Al llegar, hablaron con los responsables de los estudios y a Natsu lo tranquilizó que el jefe de seguridad entendiera los riesgos. Pero Natsu quería a uno de los suyos ahí dentro, alguien que le respondiera directamente a él. Ya que Laxus estaba fuera de la ciudad, Lisanna era la única alternativa a mano.

—Diga que sí, ¿vale?

Lucy entornó los ojos y cambió de tema.

—Voy a llamar al FBI y averiguar dónde están los archivos de mis casos. Creía que a estas alturas ya los habrían mandado. Podemos recogerlos en el cuartel general al volver.

—De acuerdo. Tenga cuidado, Lucy.

—Siempre.

Vio que Lisanna salía junto con Lucy y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por tener que ausentarse. Pero quería consultar con el Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles si habían seguido la pista de las flores. No estaría de más asegurarse de que el jefe supiera que él trabajaba en el caso. Podría darles algo de información sobre el estado de la investigación.

Lucy estaría a salvo siempre que se encontrara en las dependencias de los estudios.

Llegó a la comisaría de policía justo antes de las tres, pero los inspectores Jackson y Doma estaban reunidos con los federales. Natsu esperó, charló con sus antiguos colegas y empezó a perder la paciencia cuando, al cabo de una hora, la reunión no había acabado.

Al final, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, la secretaria del jefe le avisó:

—Ahora puede pasar.

El comisario Gildarts estaba sentado ante su mesa con el auricular del teléfono apoyado entre la cabeza y el hombro.

—Dragneel, me alegro de verte. Me gustaría que fueran otras las circunstancias —dijo. Colgó el teléfono de golpe, con el ceño arrugado, y le estrechó la mano a Natsu—. Gildarts acaba de salir con los federales a la escena de un crimen. Han localizado la floristería.

—¿Y?

—Una tienda cerca de Misión de San Fernando. Los informes dicen que Jenny Realight vendió la corona funeraria el domingo para que se la entregaran a la señora Heartfilia el martes. Hemos mandado a dos agentes a su piso. Está muerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por leer.

cualquier inconvenienteo adapte mal la historia haganmelo saber y gracias a todos..

Les mando besos y abrasos.

ahhh..!

saben la verdad un no tengo un personajes definidos para el asesino-obsesionado de Lucy quieren a alguien especial que sea?

Si es así háganme saber

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
